Now That I See You
by lv4eva
Summary: Takes place after Tangled Ever After. Rapunzel and Eugene are now finally able to consummate their marriage.lots of smut and lovely dovey stuff. Warning not for young viewers


Hi everybody I know it's been ages since I've posted anything but here I am. This is just something I put together one night just how I think the wedding night went down. This rated M so you have been warned. Hope you all enjoy.

Ps chapter 9 of A Lost Sister will be up very soon

Enjoy

Now that I see you

Prince Eugene was looking at the moon and stars that was shining brightly down on the Kingdom of Corona on this one of the most important day in his life and the Kingdoms history. The lost Princess and her hero Eugene Fitzherbert's wedding day or Wedding night to be precise.

The Wedding itself was a spectacular event Corona will never forget. The ceremony was stunning and joyous to all those who was fortunate to witness it. The groom; handsome and proud, the bride; beautiful and graceful. Their vows and declaration of love to each other brought tears to every eye of the congregation especially to the King and Queen who never thought they would never see their precious daughter on her Wedding day.

Then the ring bears Pascal and Maximus appeared out of nowhere covered in Tar destroying the reception as they tried to recover the rings they lost in the first place, but as soon as the rings were placed and the priest pronounced them Man and Wife it was soon forgotten as the bride and groom shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Luckily the castle servants and the rest of the town managed to clean and repair the mess made and the reception was a success. Everyone celebrated with dancing, good food and plenty of drink. The happy couple danced the night away lost in each other's eyes and could not be any happier with how their magical day went then it was time to retreat to the castle as the party was dying down.

Now Eugene was waiting in his new bedchambers for his bride to join him. He knew that she was in a different room preparing for the night ahead, she would have needed a lot of help removing her wedding dress and changing in to her nightwear. He would have preferred to do that himself but it looked way too complicated. Anyway, it gave him a chance to calm his nerves and get his thoughts together.

It's not as if this was his first time or anything; as Flynn Rider he had been with many women in the past but this was different, he didn't have any feelings for those women and they didn't have feeling for him it was always about lust and pleasure on both sides.

Tonight, he would be sharing an intimacy like he has never known before, something unique that only he and Rapunzel could share together. Also, Rapunzel was a virgin and he knew he would hurt her and the idea terrified him. But he knew that there was no way around it, he would be as gentle as he could to make it as easy as possible for her.

He had had a conversation with her a week before the wedding telling her what to expect so she was more prepared. Luckily her Mother had a similar conversation with her as well.

He heard the door open and the he saw his true love enter the room looking like an angle sent from heaven above. She was wearing a long white silk nightdress which laced at the front above her breasts. She was also wearing a matching robe. He could feel his arousal in his trousers telling him what needed to be done but no, tonight he would take his time and savour every second making love to his beloved. She looked shy and a little nervous but he could understand this was a just as much a big night for her as much as it was for him if not more so.

"Hello Husband" she whispered

It amazed him how that one word just filled his heart with so much love and joy. Husband.

"How is my beautiful wife this evening" He asked with a bright smile.

"Perfect. I love hearing that word. Wife." She admitted.

"And I love saying it" He held out his hands and she took them holding them tight. She was looking into his stunning Hazel eyes, oh how she loved those eyes, so full of love and joy but a hint of mischief and humour. Tonight, was going to be so special for them, she was excited for them to be fully committed to each other but still at the same time really nervous. This must have shown on her face because he was looking at her with worry.

"Rapunzel are you ok" he asked with concern.

"I'm ok Eugene just I'm nervous I guess, I know that we talked about what would happen tonight and my Mother also explained a few things to me but just I'm nervous, I'm sorry". She looked at him apologetically. He understood where she was coming from and it was completely understandable. He took her face gently in his hands, stroking her checks with his thumbs.

"Hey there's no need to apologise Rapunzel, you have every right to be nervous and its completely normal to feel this way. We'll take it slowly ok. I promise I will be gentle. I love you Rapunzel so much" He leaned down and placed a loving and gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love too Eugene, with all of my heart" Then pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes, getting lost in the comfort of the kiss. Till Rapunzel pulled away a little and whispers

"Eugene, I.. I want to see you, all of you" She started to slowly unbutton his dress shirt. He Let it drop to the floor when she undid the final button and allowed her to take him in.

She blushed when she saw his naked chest, the toned and sculpted muscles in his abs, pecks, shoulders and his strong arms. She could also see the scars that marked his magnificent body, some were small while others where longer. She saw the one over his liver, the one she knew came from Gothel. She hated that she had marked him like this but she couldn't let it spoil this moment.

"You're so beautiful" She told him as he blushed a deep shade of scarlet. She didn't give him a chance to repond as she lightly traced her fingers and lips over his skin, she traced each define muscle and scar that belonged to him with her touch and kisses from his shoulders to his abs.

He allowed her to get to know his body, he love feeling her exploring him. His arousal was even stronger now than it had been before to the point he was feeling dizzy. His member was so painfully hard now it was begging to be freed from his pants.

He could she was on her knees and had reached his belt and looked up at him asking without words if she could remove it, he nodded then she proceeded to remove his belt. Once it was removed he pulled his trousers off leaving him in just his underpants.

His erection was so much more noticeable now without his trousers she had read in human biology books that a man penis can change size but it still startled her a little. But despite this she continued to remove his underwear till his manhood was freed. She was shocked when she first saw his harden member. It looked so big how was it meant to fit. Eugene could she her uneasiness over it and tried to reassure her,

"it's ok Rapunzel, its normal for it to be that way I promise"

She went to touch it but was unsure if she should.

"Can I feel you there?" she asked looking at him with her innocent green eyes.

"Of course," He told her a little breathlessly as he guided her hand over his manhood.

She began to stroke him as she had the rest of his body, his cock was so frim, smooth and hot to touch. She looked up at Eugene and could see he had his eyes closed and was grunting of sorts holding on to the back on the bed for support, she was worried she was hurting him till he told her to keep it up. She stroked him a little harder; wrapping her whole hand round his length.

"God Blondie your gonna have to stop, as amazing as that was I'm not going to last much longer" She stopped her actions and he gave himself a few seconds to cool down a bit. He helped her of her knees, wrapped his arms around her small frames and gave her such a deep, fiery and passionate kiss she felt he knees buckle and was so glad he had his arms around her for support. She returned hiss kiss with just as much heat and passion.

"May I see all of you my love" He whispered in her ear. His voice was deep and filled with desire for her it made her blush. This was it she thought, now or never. She was always a little scared of him seeing her naked. She was scared he wouldn't find her attractive with her very slim build and small chest. She had mentioned this when they spoke about this night a week ago. He told her he loved everything about her not just her physical appearance but more importantly the person she was inside and would love regardless of what she looked like.

"Yes Eugene" She gently said back. He gave her another deep kiss.

When he pulled away he looked into her eyes to make sure that she really was ok with this he knew this part maybe a little harder for her. She looked back at him and gave him a loving smile and nodded then guided his hands to the lace that held the robe together.

Eugene slowly pulled at the lace and undid the robe and gently pulled it off her then placed it on the chair next to the bed. The nightdress she had been wearing underneath was indeed beautiful. It had thick lace straps over the shoulders and went into a low sweetheart neckline. There was more lace tied in a bows that was holding the nightdress in front.

He started to caress her arms, admiring and enjoying her soft skin. He did this a few times as he placed kisses on each shoulder and down her collarbone. As he was doing this her could her Rapunzel groan a little clearly enjoying the attention he was giving her.

He took his hands towards the lace of her nightdress and very gradually pulled each of them apart letting the item of clothing fall slightly away till he undid all four of the bows. He gave Rapunzel one more look for approval and when he got it he place his hands on the shoulder straps and little by little pulled the garment off her body fully exposing her.

When Rapunzel realised she was fully naked she covered her chest with her arms. Eugene wasn't bothered by this motion at all, this was all so new to her all he could do was be understanding and help her. He took his Wife into his strong arms and covered her body with his to hopefully to make her feel a little more comfortable. He gave he a little gentle kissed and asked.

"Are you ok Rapunzel? We can stop if you want."

"No, no I'm ok Eugene I'm just a little jumpy that's all besides I want you so much" She finished with a hot steamy kiss.

He picked her up bridal style and gently placed her on the bed and just took her all in. She was just so perfect, this angle in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her again, God he could not get enough of her lips. Eugene moved away from her lips and trailed his kisses down her neck to her breastbone, the used his fingers to gently to trace one of her breasts while he kissed the other. This made Rapunzel moan out a little till he pinched one hard nipple while he sucked the other then she gave a little cry out to him. Her body was getting hot and felt a strange sensation below.

"More, Eugene" and he was more than happy to oblige.

He took the other nipple in his mouth and begun to suck harder as he trailed his other down her torso feeling her smooth soft porcelain skin. He stroked passed her bellybutton which made her giggle slightly

"I see someone is a little ticklish there I'll have to remember that" he thought to himself. He stopped his teasing and moved himself down her body to her inner thighs and started his kisses from the left to the right.

He knew what he needed to do next, he had to make sure she was wet and ready enough for him when to time came, but when he started to stroke her most interment spot a gasp came from her and she looked up.

"Eugene are you sure you should touch me there" she said with a little panic in her voice.

"Rapunzel, I need to make sure your wet and ready for me If you're not it will hurt more than necessary, please trust me" he said with pleading eyes. She did trust him and she knew he had her best interest at heart, she nodded for him to continue.

As he began to stroke her he could feel her getting wetter and after less than 20 seconds he could hear her start to moan with pleasure. He gently placed a single finger inside her and began to slowly pump in and out of her making her cry out his name. his motions came a little faster and her could feel her tighten around him and he felt himself get harder with her cries. He then placed a second finger in her pussy and pumped even faster, she was getting wetter and tighter till she let out a huge scream.

"OH GOD EUGENE" she collapsed on the bed panted as she came down from her orgasm. She had never in her life felt anything as amazing like that before and she wanted it again.

When Eugene saw her breathing slowing down he moved himself between his legs and wrapped them around his waist. She could feel his hard cock at her entrance and she knew what was coming, she knew it would hurt her but she trusted Eugene with all her heart and that she would be as gentle as he possible could.

"Are you ready Blondie, this could hurt but it will get better I promise" he assured her.

"I ready Eugene, I want to be yours and you to be mine" and with that he kissed with all his might as he began to enter her body, in one swift movement he was fully inside her.

She let out a painful scream as she felt him go inside her, gosh he just felt so huge. She could feel him twitching inside her.

Eugene just stayed still not moving an inch allowing her body to become accustom to his size but God it was difficult, she was just so tight and felt so good around this throbbing cock. His mainly instincts were telling him to carry on but his brain told him to wait.

"Blondie, Rapunzel are you ok?" he looked down on her with concerned eyes, his voice stained. She took a couple off deep breaths and looked up at him.

"I'm ok Eugene I promise, it's only hurting a little bit now" she assured him by kissing his forehead.

"It will get better I Promise" she nodded her head and pressed her hands firmly on his buttocks encouraging him to continue.

He gave a couple of small slow thrusts till she started to relax a little, she was giving some soft delicate moans as the pain started to recede and in its place, was a warm blissful pleasure that was starting to build up. She pressed harder on his butt egging him to go faster digging her nails into his skin, marking him making him hers.

Eugene took the hint and started to pick up his speed little by little, her moans were becoming louder and both off them where panting hard. He re positioned her left leg and placed it over his shoulder giving him deeper penetration. He could feel her getting tighter and tighter around him, he could feel himself about to spill over but he wanted her to come again.

Rapunzel could feel herself coming again, she needed him so badly.

"Eugene, I need more please" she cried out loud. She felt him thrust even harder now she was so close. Then she gave almighty cry and screamed his name as she reached her peek.

"EUGENE" her pussy clamped down on his cock so hard he felt himself spill his seed completely inside her letting out powerful roar off his own. God, he couldn't remember the last time he came that hard.

Both stayed in the same positions as they both court their breaths and completely covered in sweat. With the last bit off energy he had, Eugene lifted Rapunzel off her back and rolled them over so she was resting on his chest. It felt so amazing the feeling of skin on skin, their bodies felt like one.

Eugene continued to hold his wife in a tight embrace and could feel his cock soften inside her. Rapunzel felt a sense of lose when his member came out.

She lifted her head and looked straight into her lover's eyes full off content and happiness.

"I never knew it could be so incredible" she admitted.

"Well look who your married to" he teased, she just laughed and shock her head then gave him a gentle kiss. He keeps his arms around her and rolls her back on to her back.

"One-minute sunshine I'll be back" then he left to their privet bathroom. She felt loss when he left the bed and wondered what he was doing.

He came back a few minutes later with a small glass of water in one hand and a wet cloth in the other.

"Here I thought you might be thirsty" he said as he passed her the glass then she realised she was. She tock the glass and drank it all in a few gulps. After setting the glass aside he told her to open her leg so he could clean her up. She obliged and admired the way he gently wiped away the blood and seaman away. She still felt sore but that will pass all she cared about was him getting back into bed so they could hold each other.

Eugene climbed back in to bed and held Rapunzel tightly.

"How are you feeling? You ok?" he asked while stroking the stray hair out of her face.

"I feel perfect Eugene I couldn't be happier, best day ever" she snuggled deeper into his chest taking in his sent.

"Yer, Best day ever" he kissed her goodnight and fell asleep happy and content with this gift in his arms.

Hope you all enjoyed please read and review always looking forward to hearing from you xxxxxxxx


End file.
